


Like the Deserts Missed the Rain

by LunaticFrench



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: Ariya must have been checking his golden watch for the twentieth time since he arrived at the airport. He had barely slept last night, too excited to see Noam after five months being apart. Where was he?





	Like the Deserts Missed the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you'll enjoy this little one shot. And if you're still thirsty for the cruiserboys, go check nsfwjaspers on Tumblr, that's how this fic popped up in my mind (Thanks, Jasper!).  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue, mistakes might have slipped in...

Ariya must have been checking his golden watch for the twentieth time since he arrived at the airport. He was standing impatiently next to the office, where Noam had told him they’d meet. He could see the screen showing the departures and arrivals. His plane had landed for over ten minutes, but still no sign of the Scottish. He had barely slept last night, excitement running through his veins and keeping him awake. The looks some of the people were giving him annoyed him even more now that he was on edge. He checked his watch again.

_Where_ the hell was _he?_

When he looked back up, some tourists were whispering in one another’s ear, staring at Ariya intensively. He lowered his sunglasses, ogling back at them with a raised eyebrow. They looked away immediately, shame creeping on their cheeks. He was about to meet them and have a one-sided conversation with them, when something pulled him backwards by the collar of his shirt. He turned around, rage boiling in his mind, ready to hit the bastard that dared to annoy him, but met with a pair of joyful dark eyes and a shit-eating grin to die for.

“Hi,” Noam purred, his tongue already poking mischievously.

Ariya relaxed at his sole sight. His heart seemed to sink into his stomach. A fond smile formed on his lips. He didn’t say anything as he pulled him into a warm hug. Five months. It had been five months since he last felt him in his arms. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, hugging him tighter. Noam was giggling in his embrace, hugging back strongly. They pulled apart, only for Ariya to cup his jaw and approach their forehead.

“Hi,” he finally replied, pressing their lips together hungrily.

Noam gripped his shirt as he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked Ariya’s bottom lip, asking to meet his twin. Daivari granted access. One hand ran through his hair, longer than he remembered. They suddenly heard a cough close to them. A man was staring with wide eyes, budging out by their display of affection.

“Got a problem, dude?” Ariya asked, then swore in Farsi.

“Yeah, exactly,” Noam added, then insulted him in Hebrew.

The man looked at them in shock for a second, then continued his way awkwardly.

“Yeah, that’s right! Run away, coward!” Noam yelled, earning the attention of the entire airport.

Ariya chuckled at his foolishness, one hand still lingering on his hip. He kissed his temple gently, then his lips.

“Let’s go, alright?” he murmured, eager to go home with his partner after so long.

Noam nodded quickly. He grabbed his wrist, leading him through the crowd. His baggage would have been forgotten in the airport had Ariya not grabbed it at the last second. The Scottish was dashing for the exit, pulling him behind. His shoulder hurt as he seemed to be going faster. They passed the exit sign, and Ariya frowned.

“Noam, turn back,” he said, pulling him backward in vain, “We passed it.”

The younger man just looked back with a spark in his eyes. His luscious smile sent shivers down his spine. He just wanted to go home, especially now that his desire was awakening. He stopped, forcing Noam to do as well.

“I just need to go to the restroom,” he pouted, gesturing towards the sign.

“You really need to?” Ariya complained, the simple feeling of his fingers on his wrist making his heart beat faster.

“Wanna tag along?” he proposed, feeling as well that they shouldn’t be separated for a single second after all these months.

The restroom was empty except for them. Ariya thought of leaning by the sinks while waiting for Noam, but the Scottish turned to him with malice in his eyes. He crashed their lips together, pressing him against the wall. His hands slid underneath his T-shirt, cold on his bare skin. He placed a leg between his, grinding eagerly. Ariya pulled him by the hair.

“You didn’t need to go?” he inquired falsely.

“Maybe not,” he shrugged, one hand on his belt, tugging at it.

Ariya wanted to complain. They should go home to do this, but the lust in Noam’s eyes was mesmerizing, alluring. His hips were bucking back against his leg. It had been too long. They really needed it.

“Let’s get to a stall at least,” he mumbled, but Noam didn’t react, ducking for his neck, “P-please?”

The Scottish nearly threw him into the stall, closing the door while ordering Ariya to sit. He straddled his lap, grinding sensually. Ariya’s head rolled backwards, hitting the cold wall behind. His hands cupped his cheeks, squeezing the flesh through his sweatpants.

Noam was still nibbling his neck. His hands traveled southwards, first to grab his groin, then to unfasten his belt and pull his zipper down. He kneeled on the floor as he pulled his pants and boxer down. Ariya’s cock sprung up. He hissed at the coldness hitting his skin while feeling his cheeks burning. Noam’s eyes were locked on his member, licking his parted lips. He had missed that cock.

He leaned towards it and stopped when his partner could feel his breath tickling his shaft. His cock twitched at the tease. His hands clutched Noam’s shoulders. The Scottish looked up, smiled, and lapped his entire length slowly. Ariya was about to moan, but he heard someone entering and bit his lip. He could see that Noam had noticed it too, malice in his expression. He poked his tongue out, close to his tip, then ducked for his thigh and sank his teeth into the smooth skin. A muffled cry. Hips bucking at the sudden pleasure hitting his body. Ariya was already so close. It had been too long. Noam sucked his flesh marked red after his passage, soon purple. He was stroking the tip of his cock with two fingers. His other hand tugged his pants down to jerk his own shaft.

Ariya was squirming under him, a palm over his mouth. Noam left his thigh to lick his fingers, glistening with pre-cum. He adored the taste of his partner and grunted as he felt it again. He sucked his index, looking dead into the other man’s eyes, before pulling out, saliva still linking his digit to his mouth. Ariya could barely keep his eyes open. He put one hand on his scalp, pushing him towards his dick. Noam resisted, licking his lips and stroking himself faster.

“Please?” he begged, his legs twitching with need.

Noam grinned at the desperation in his voice. He was tempted to make him plead louder until the people coming and going knew what they were doing, but he himself was hungry for his dick. He circled the tip with his tongue, relaxed his throat, then swallowed him until his nose hit his pelvic bone. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as Ariya held him there, pushing the back of his head. He bobbed him rapidly, hollowing his cheeks and letting his teeth scrape the underside. He stroked his shaft faster, feeling close as well.

He pulled out to lick his balls. He took one in his mouth, nibbling with his lips covering his teeth. Ariya tugged his hair harder, hurting his scalp. He was puffing, trying to stay discreet. Noam returned to his cock, bobbing sloppily. The sounds he made seemed loud in the stall. Ariya bit his hand, about to whimper of bliss.

He was guiding Noam, making him go at his desired rhythm. The pleasure was burning his groin and tightening his balls. Noam’s teeth were scraping again, rendering him mad with lust. His hips stilled suddenly, coming down his throat. Noam coughed as his thick seed cloaked his mouth. He kept stroking himself and came in his hand while Ariya was panting, finding his bearings again. The Scottish licked the semen off his fingers, then wiped them on his sweatpants.

“Hum, that felt good,” he purred, kissing Ariya to let him savor their mixed flavors on his lips.

Ariya had barely put his clothes back on that Noam pushed the door of the stall open, glad to see his baggage hadn’t been taken away. He fixed his hair quickly in front of the mirror, then turned to Daivari, still idle in the stall.

“So,” he trailed, tilting his head, “We’re going?”

Ariya was hypnotized by the look he bore. His sunglasses laid crooked on top of his nose. His red cheeks were lightly shining with sweat. His hair was humid and disheveled. His collar was crooked, showing a fresh hickey on his neck. He felt like a mess, a mess that shouldn’t have loved this look as much as he did.

“C’mon,” Noam yelled, almost dislocating his shoulder as he pulled him out of the restroom.

Noam was utterly restless in the car. He was bouncing in his seat, taking quick glances at Ariya. His tongue couldn’t stay in his mouth, poking at his bottom lip that he couldn’t help but bit.

“Five fucking months,” he kept saying, his hips rolling at times.

Ariya tried to switch the radio on, to distract himself from the thought of Noam getting hard next to him, but the Scottish turn the volume down.

“When we are in our hotel room,” he said, voice low and inviting, “I want you to pull my pants down and fuck me on the floor. Fuck, I want your cock.”

Ariya spotted in the corners of his eyes, his hand squeezing his groin. His breath sounded heavy in the car.

“My parents aren’t in our villa,” he stated, keeping his eyes on the road not to lose himself at the sight of Noam.

“Then fuck me on these rugs of yours,” he replied hoarsely.

“You’re not dirtying the family rugs,” he yelled, seeing him pulling his sweatpants down,” And you’re sure as hell not putting your naked ass on my leather seat!”

“Or else?” he asked, stripping slowly, “You’re gonna punish me?”

“You wish I were,” he said for Noam to nod, “C’mon, we’re almost there. Behave for two seconds.”

“Do I get a reward if I do?”

“Yeah, sure. I won’t kick your ass.”

“Could you pound it instead?”

Ariya let out a long sigh, holding back a smile as he heard Noam chuckle. He put his pants back on, still squirming in his seat.

Ariya had parked in one of the many private residences owned by his family. It was quite a small villa for his tastes, with barely four bedrooms. He was about to undo his seatbelt when Noam gracefully leaped over the gear lever to sit on Ariya’s lap. Daivari could feel his erection pressing against his hip. Noam grinned on top of him, breath hot in his ear. His teeth scraped his neck, before biting a bit too strongly. Ariya felt a wave of lust crashing over him, clutching at Noam as he moaned. The Scottish smiled on his skin, hands sliding under his T-shirt.

“C-C’mon, the house… it's right there,” he stuttered, his desire awakened once again.

“I could just pull out your cock and ride you.”

The image sent shivers down their spines, but Ariya managed to seize his wrists.

“The neighbors are probably watching,” he told him, knowing their arrival had intrigued the whole street.

“An audience? That’s hot,” he purred, hands touching his own torso as Ariya’s was prohibited.

“Please, baby bear.”

Noam couldn’t see his eyes through his sunglasses, but his tone was definitely serious. Daivari had a reputation to keep, he guessed. He sighed and opened the door.

In front of the villa, Ariya realized he forgot which key opened it. He tried the few firsts in vain.

“Don’t tell me you’ll get through all of these,” Noam complained behind him, his hands slithering around his torso.

“I’ll say nothing, then,” he grunted as that key wasn’t fitting either, “It might take a while.”

“Can’t we… break a window or something?” he asked, kissing his nape.

“Noam,” he turned around abruptly, squirming out of his embrace, “We’re not breaking into my own house.”

“Wouldn’t you have money to repair it?” he pinpointed, knowing Ariya could only brag about his wealth, “So, there’s no problem. Wait here.”

Ariya rolled his eyes and tried another key. This one fitted in the hole. He sighed in delight as he turned it twice, the opened the wooden door. He turned around.

“Alright, come on-”

Noam was to his left, feet on the wet garden. He was holding a flower pot in one hand, ready to throw it. He looked back at Ariya, who was mortified to see the fertilizer falling from the pot to the ground.

“What?” Noam inquired, “Oh, door’s open!”

He let go of his almost weapon that scattered on the ground. Ariya was numb in front of the massacre, mouth agape. Noam passed him by with a shrug. It wasn’t like he couldn’t buy another one. There were just flowers, after all.

The Scottish was in the hallway when the door closed behind him. he turned around and was already planning how to tease Ariya, but the Iranian-American shoved him savagely against the wall, arm to his throat.

“ _You such a little piece of shit,_ ” he told him in Farsi.

He then kissed him so forcefully Noam’s lower lip broke with his teeth. He could taste blood on his tongue as it entered his mouth. Noam was moaning into the kiss, his hips rocking against Ariya. His hands found his collar again, pulling him closer. Ariya’s leg pressed against his engorged groin, pressing on his erection with his knee.

Noam was desperately hard, the foreign filth spat at him still ringing in his mind. Its roughness made him drool. Ariya pulled away, annoyance still readable on his face. The younger man grinned cheekily, then leaned to kiss him again, only to have his hair tugged backwards. Daivari plunged into the crook of his reddening neck to suck his skin. He only wanted to get even as his teeth marked his flesh, but Noam whimpering in bliss forced him to bite harder. The Scottish praised him, asked for more. He was humping his leg, running a hand through his fluffy hair. Ariya wondered about breaking his skin again, but felt the other tugging at his belt.

“Room. Now,” he ordered harshly, slapping his hand away.

“No,” he defied, his hand sliding under the elastic of his own pants, “Fuck me now. Against the wall, on the floor, down the stairs, ... I don’t fucking care.”

“Now listen,” he groaned, then whispered in his ear, “I’m about to fuck the brat out of you until you’re knocked unconscious. So, get in my room if you don’t wanna spend the night here, for the servants to find you come morning.”

He looked deep into Noam’s eyes and noticed in them a glimmer he knew all too well.

“No, Noam. That isn’t a good idea. Get your ass on my bed. Right. Now.”

His hand instinctively found his neck. He wasn’t squeezing, barely applying pressure. Noam seemed to almost consider defying him again, but Ariya stepped backwards. The younger man tried to cover their distance, to feel his warmth against his groin, but he held him in place. He nodded eagerly, licking his lips.

Ariya and Noam were in their underwear when they reached the sumptuous bedroom. Their clothes lied on the ground from the entrance to the door of the room, marking their path as well as their intentions. Their lips were magnetized to one another, impossible to break a kiss for more than a few seconds. Every touch, every caress was leaving a burning sensation on their skin. They groaned and moaned, spilling filth into the other’s ear. The images sent by those words were weighing heavy in their loins. They didn’t need to understand their meaning to shiver, to feel their pupils blowing up and their mind, numbing.

Noam pushed Ariya on the bed, taking his underwear off as well as a glare at the hunger in Ariya’s eyes. Five months apart. It shouldn’t be allowed. He kneeled to pull his partner’s last piece of clothing off, then straddled his hips. The tip of his painfully hard cock was poking at his entrance. Noam rolled his hips, caressing his length with his cheeks. Ariya hissed, gripping his thighs until leaving new marks on his skin. His hips bucked back. He enjoyed the tease as much as he hated it. He felt the Scottish prop himself up and squeezed his wrist.

“I should prep you up first,” he whispered, his voice still sounding too loud in the emptiness of the vast house.

“You really don’t,” he grinned sensually.

In all honesty, Noam couldn’t wait to see and touch Ariya again. He feared his unwanted desire sparking up during the ten excruciating hours waiting on the plane, on his way to the United States. He had toyed with himself until it was time to reach the airport. He was already quite loosened up, twitching with impatience.

“Noam,” he called, his nails digging into his thigh, “At least, use a little lube.”

The Scottish rolled his eyes dramatically, then bent into an awkward position to take the bottle from the nightstand drawer without leaving Ariya’s lap. He poured the liquid on his hand, letting it drip on Ariya’s flustered torso carelessly. He bowed down to kiss Ariya as he reached behind him to stroke his member. The older man bit his injured lip at the luscious caress. He couldn’t come from a simple hand job, that would’ve been insulting. He almost sighed with relief at the quickness of Noam’s affections. He wiped his hand on his torso. Ariya was about to complain, but the Scottish sank slowly and took his entire length in with a long whimper.

Fully seated on his lap, Noam stilled. His breath was heavy, shaky. His hands were twitching, resting on his upper body. His eyes were closed, his face sullen.

“Noam, baby, you’re alright?” Ariya asked, worried, rubbing his thigh.

He wanted to wrap him in a tight embrace, kiss and caress the burn away. He had barely moved that Noam cried in pain. He stopped breathing, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He might have been a little mad moments ago, but he didn’t want to hurt his partner. Noam stopped hissing and opened an eye. His grimace turned into a smile, his cry into a giggle. He had faked it. He was mocking Ariya, fooled by his act.

“You fucking…” Ariya swore, burying himself deeper inside of him.

Noam moaned at his thrust. His toes curled up. His cock twitched on Ariya’s stomach. It always was a treat to bug him out.

“One day, I’ll split you open and you won’t be laughing as much,” he warned, raising his hips again.

“I- fuck! S-soon I hope,” he grinned.

He threw his head backwards and rolled his hips slowly. He moaned loudly, finding his sweet spot fast and chasing his own pleasure. Ariya stopped moving and watched him move between spasms of lust. Noam could come all he wanted, he had told him that wouldn’t mean the end of their fun. His hands squeezed and parted his cheeks, spanking them as Noam moved faster. One of the Scottish's hands found his cock, stroking at the same rhythm. His other crawled on his torso to his nipple, pinching and twisting it to build more pressure into his groin.

It felt too good to be filled with a real meaty and warm cock after all this time. He knew that Ariya wasn’t earning as much pleasure from his sloppy movements as he was, but he needed to quench the burning in his core. Each thrust was sending another spark of bliss, igniting his own body. He was impaling himself eagerly, stroking himself faster. He could hear Ariya’s groans under his moans, could feel his grip tighten on his ass. Each spank stilled his hips for a second, until the intense pleasure washed off. His tongue poked out as the bundle of nerves inside of him was being stabbed with deadly precision. He called for Ariya one last time, his words lost between two languages, as he came hard on Ariya’s torso. His hips kept rolling as he came down from his high.

Daivari waited eagerly until his eyes finally opened to meet his. They were blurry and wet. A blissful sight to see. Noam bent down to capture his lips, trying to pull Ariya off him slowly. He thought the other man wouldn’t notice.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ariya groaned, hands firmly on his cheeks.

Noam shrugged, squirming and propping himself up nonetheless. Ariya slapped his ass hard, earning a shivering moan. He had almost left his lap, but the Iranian-American caught his thigh. It wouldn’t have been the first time Noam left him hanging, flustered and restless after reaching his own orgasm.

_Such a little shit._

“Don’t worry,” he reassured, squeezing his hand, “I still want more.”

Ariya let go, frowning doubtfully. He observed Noam shift to the other side of the bed, kneeling on the mattress. His upper body lied on the sheets, wriggling to wipe the cum off his stomach. He waited there, legs spread and ass squirming sensually. He turned his face towards Ariya, biting his lips.

“It’s easier to wreck me that way, right?” he breathed, feeling his cock raising back to life again.

Daivari smiled and grunted, the sight all too alluring to refuse. He moved behind Noam, admiring the looseness of his hole, the sheen of sweat on his body. It was tempting to tease him with his fingers and mouth, but he wanted the Scottish as much as he wanted him. He parted his cheeks and aligned his cock with his entrance. He filled him up easily and thrust slowly. Noam responded, rocking back in sync.

He propped himself on his elbows, his back arching deliciously. Ariya thought of pushing his head down and pounding into him until he’d cry to stop but decided to get even instead. Noam only cared about his own pleasure minutes ago, and that what he could receive. He tugged his hair until Noam rose and his back met his torso. The younger man’s arms wrapped around his nape, trying to impale himself harder but failing to do so as Ariya’s hand maintained his hips in place.

The fingers of his free hand came caressing his torso, looking for his erect nipples. He worried one with his nail, playing with the bud delicately. Noam’s head rolled back against his shoulder and Ariya plunged to kiss his neck. His hips were rotating. His cock was hitting the nerves inside of him sweetly. His fingers were pinching his nipple, creating soft moans that stayed stuck in his throat. The same throat Ariya was suckling, applying enough pressure to leave superficial marks, to make him his for a few hours.

“Fuck… A- Ariya,” Noam called, still trying to follow the movements of his hips in vain.

It hurt to be hard again. His cock was twitching against his stomach, leaking on the sheets. A slow pace always made his member cry. Ariya was massaging his groin with the pulp of his fingers, close to his cock and balls without touching neither of them. Noam was getting agitated, breaking his embrace to touch himself.

Ariya’s hands captured his. He was hitting his prostate at the same tortuously slow pace. His thrusts were deep and languorous. Noam tensed in his arms, his hips trying pathetically to move. His thoughts were gone again, replaced by lust, need and pleasure. His cheeks were hot against Ariya’s skin. He couldn’t close his lips, drool running down his chin to mix with his sweat on his body. His head was aching sweetly.

Ariya grabbed his other hand and put them both palms flat on the mattress. He pushed Noam’s head down. The Scottish’s hips finally moved freely.

“You want more?” he asked, hands roaming his back until they reached his hips.

A nod. A muffled cry sounding like an agreement. Ariya didn’t need more. His moves turned quick and shallow, holding Noam down as he thrust inside of him. He smiled, feeling him shake and twitch. Noam was moaning with each trust, tears wetting the mattress as Ariya’s moves were taking his breath away. He moved his hips up and tried to reach for his cock with one hand. It was twitching between his legs, glistening with pre-cum, red from want.

“No,” Ariya breathed, leaving his hips for his wrists.

He pulled his hands back and locked them behind his back. He used the position to gain momentum, burying himself deeper inside of Noam who had only his knees to support him. His eyes widened, the new waves of lust too intense to gather rational thoughts. His shoulders were aching deliciously. His prostate was being hit lethally. His brain melted with pleasure. He let out stuttered cries, squirming to keep the building pleasure from escalating too fast. Ariya’s dick hit at a new angle, devastating him. His body tensed as he reached an almost dry orgasm. He felt empty of everything, even his soul. He hiccupped as the aftershock ran through his body.

If Ariya waited a few seconds, he quickly trusted again, even faster than before. His grip was painful on Noam’s wrists. He had tightened around him, a devious sensation. The Scottish was shaking and rambling, jerking his arms.

“Ar- Ari- I just came,” he whimpered, lips quivering as he spoke.

“I didn’t,” he pinpointed, shifting his hips to stab the spot Noam didn’t want him to.

Noam’s body was quite sensitive with his recent orgasm. He tensed and twitched, his fingers were trying to grab his hands. It actually hurt. He was spent, his mind drifting at the edges of consciousness.

“ _I told you I’ll fuck your brain out_ ,” he reminded in Farsi.

Noam didn’t register him speaking, either due to the volume of his own moans or the pleasure killing every cell in his brain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was rapidly pounded. His cries were almost deafening in Ariya’s ears. The Scottish was losing his mind, the pleasure too intense for his own sake. He could feel his entire being quivering as acute waves of bliss burned his core. He was biting his own lips to cover the mind-blowing sensation both delightful and painful. Ariya was grunting, impaling him mercilessly.

“Pl- A-Arr... Please,” he didn’t even know what he was saying, how his thoughts were forming into sentences.

His wanted his partner to stop. He wanted him to thrust harder. His mind was a blank canvas welcoming any sensation and willing to avoid them at the same time. His head was buzzing, aching. The world was tangling around him. His shoulders and wrists were burning under Ariya’s strength. His head was bobbing limply, his body feeling weak and useless.

Ariya let go of his wrists to grip his hips again. The pleasure had been building, putting him dangerously close to the edge. Noam’s begging was music to his ears. He swore loudly, trying his best not to come. The feeling of the young man’s tight insides around him was warm and welcoming. He had missed it so much he wanted to reclaim the five months they had lost today. His head rolled back, closing his eyes as Noam twitched again, constricting him deliciously. He couldn’t hold back anymore, not with a partner this attractive with such a devious body and mind. He came deep inside of him, hips still rolling a moment has he regained logical thoughts.

Ariya grinned at Noam's state. His lover was a quivering and breathless mess. He whimpered as Ariya pulled out, his lower body twitching. He hovered over him and brushed his lips on his shoulder blade. Noam wasn't moving, his body too heavy. He had fallen face first against the mattress, breathing hard. Ariya came lying next to him, pulling him into his arms carefully, head resting on his torso.

“We're gonna take a shower, yeah?” he told him after a moment, his thumb caressing his shoulder.

Noam groaned negatively. His eyelashes were tickling Ariya's pectoral as he tried to keep his eyes open. He just wanted to sleep the ache off.

“A bath, then? I need to clean you up,” he explained with a soft tone, “And we go to the guest room. No way we're sleeping here in this mess. I'll carry you to the bathroom, alright?”

Noam didn't say a thing this time. His mouth was agape, saliva dripping on Ariya's sweaty body. He wasn't even sure the younger man was hearing him in this state.

“Alright? Noam?” he called, slightly worried, “Noam? Baby… _Sweatie_?”

He knew it was a pet-name Noam liked to use, but he didn't know the meaning. The sweet word was probably butchered, but Noam moved upon hearing it. He raised his eyes, glimmering and dark. He nodded weakly, head stuck to his upper body. He knew he'd regretted to have pissed Ariya off came morning.


End file.
